


Quiet Lights

by Scorpio_Karma



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn On the Light, Bonkai Anthology 2K19, College, F/M, Roommates, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Karma/pseuds/Scorpio_Karma
Summary: Bonnie goes out for a night of fun and wakes up to more than bargained for.





	Quiet Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Bonkai Anthology. This year's theme is Urban Legends. This is part one, I don't know when part 2 will make it,

_Whatta man, whatta man, whatta man, whatta mighty good man…_

Bonnie sang as the stench of hairspray invaded her room as she put the final touches on her hair. There would be a lot of dancing tonight and she didn’t want her hairdo ruined by sweat. Her makeup was already done—she opted for a classic smokey eye and a red lip. All that was let was to get dressed which her clothes were already laid out on her bed.

She had a tight black scoop neck top with an emerald green corduroy skirt laid out. She was going to pair it with ripped tights and combat boots to tone down the formalness of it. She was just going to a dumb frat party—no need to dress up too much just enough to catch someone’s attention and that she will.

All dressed and ready she took one last look in the mirror before exiting her room.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” she asked her roommate Elena who was steadily typing on the word processor.

“Very. My paper is due tomorrow and if I don’t finish I’ll flunk.”

“Isn’t that my line?” Bonnie said laughing.

“It is, but if I want to become a writer I cannot fail this class.”

“Well, good luck. If you finish early maybe you can stop by.”

“Doubt it. If I finish this early I am going to sleep. This is exhausting. How do you do it all the time?”

“I don’t,” she said putting on her coat. “I give myself time to finish papers, not just the night before. It’s all about time management.”

Elena stuck her tongue out. “Some of us aren’t that well-adjusted.”

“Clearly.” She smiled mischievously at her friend before walking out the door.

* * *

 

Music blared throughout the frat house as Bonnie walked around in search of a drink. _Is that Tom Jones?_ she thought to herself. _What self-respecting college frat would play Tom Jones at a party?_ She let it go and searched for the keg of beer which was currently occupied by someone doing a keg stand. She was about to search for something else when a guy stopped in front of her and handed her a drink.

“Hi, I’m Kai,” he shouted over the music holding his hand out.

“I’m Bonnie,” she replied back taking his hand.

“Want to get out of here?”

“I just got here.”

“So?”

“So, it’s been a while since I had a night out and I want to enjoy it.”

“Trust me, I can make it more than worth your while.”

“Cute, but no.” She sidesteps him and continued her way around the part in search for someone to talk to.

She quickly found Damon and weighed her options. He was someone she knew, but not someone she particularly wanted to talk to. He had a certain brand of sarcasm that only came off as rude that Bonnie didn’t like. She was five seconds away from moving out of his sight when he spotted her.

“Bon Bon, long time, no see. You don’t come around the mansion anymore.”

“There’s no reason to.” She shrugged.

He held his hand to his heart. “Hurt my feelings why don’t you. Just because Stefan and Elena broke up that doesn’t mean you can’t come by, you’re always welcome.”

“Thank you for the offer Damon, I’ll keep that I mind,” she said trying to be polite.

“So, you here alone?”

“No,” she replied quickly. She knew if she said yes she would be forced to spend an entire evening with him and she didn’t know if she could do that.

“Who’d you come with?”

She said the first name she could think of, “Kai.”

“Where is he?”

“Around. In fact, let me go find him.”

“I can help you with that. What does he look like?”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that.”

“Please, I insist. You shouldn’t be alone. Anything could happen.”

“Okay,” she said nervously.

It didn’t take long to find him—he was close by Bonnie in case she changed her mind.

“Kai!” she shouted hugging him.

“Bonnie,” he replied back mildly confused.

“Thank God, I found you, I thought I lost you for a second.”

“Nope still here. Did you change your mind?”

“Let me introduce you to my friend. Damon this is Kai, Kai this is Damon.”

“Pleasure to meet you. I see you’re keeping our Bon Bon company this evening.”

“I am?” He looked down at Bonnie who looked at him pleadingly. “I am,” he said again with more conviction.

There was an awkward silence between them as they all tried to process what was happening. Damon began to say something but Bonnie cut. “I think it’s time for us to dance.” She grabbed Kai’s arm and headed toward what would have been the dance floor had Tom Jones not been playing.

“Really, you’re going to dance to this?”

“Why not? I love this song.”

“I love this song too,” Kai said sincerely.

“Okay weirdo.” He let them leave. Bonnie wasted no time getting away from him an awkwardly started to do “The Carlton” with Kai who followed en suite.

“You want to tell me what that was all about?”

“No.”

“You know I could just leave.

“But you won’t.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Just a hunch.”

“Well, that hunch is right.”

“Is he still looking at us?”

“No, he left the moment we got out here.”

“Thank god.” She stopped dancing and relaxed her shoulders. “Who the hell play Tom Jones at a party?”

“Are you insulting our music?”

“Yes, it sucks.”

“I’ll have you know Tom Jones is one of the best artists of all time.”

“That my 60-year-old grandma listens to.”

“It sounds like your grandma has taste.”

“She doesn’t, she’s just old.”

“I’d like to meet her some time.”

“She does have a thing for younger guys, why not?”

“You’re really hot.”

“Thank you,” she said confused about where the trajectory of this conversation has landed.

“I thought I’d tell you that if you leave before I got a chance to.”

“No worries. You’re stuck with me for the rest of the night, compadre, in case he comes back.”

“This must be my lucky night.”

* * *

 

“So you’re to blame for tonight’s music.” She giggled having had a few more drinks since the night started.

They moved to his room so they could talk to the other without shouting. It turned out Kai was one of the frat boys that lived in the house—that took Bonnie by surprise. He didn’t look like your typical frat boy—well-groomed, stalky build, and way too into sports. He looked more like someone she would have avoided I high school—loner wore nothing but black and listened to Nirvana exclusively.

“Yeah, I didn’t want this party, to begin with, so I rigged the stereo to only play Tom Jones CDs on repeat in hopes everyone would leave, unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.”

“You underestimated the allure of free booze.”

“At least I made the party suck, so it wasn’t all for not. I’m sure everyone is losing their minds down there.”

“I'm surprised no one’s smashed the damn thing yet.”

“They can’t. I hid the stereo. The only thing they can do is smash the speakers.”

Bonnie laughed at his mischief. “So if you hate this so much why are you even in a frat?”

“My dad. He was in this frat, as was his father, and so on and so forth. I didn’t really have a choice.”

“You don’t strike me as someone who would just do what daddy says.” She tilted her head and moved closer to him.

“I’m not,” he said leaning into her.

“Then why are you here,” she whispered.

“You gotta learn to pick your battles,” he whispered back.

She was about to lean in and kiss him when her pager went off startling both of them. She quickly scrambled to her purse to see who it was.

“Do you have a phone? It’s my roommate.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” He handed her the phone on his nightstand for her to dial.

The phone rang, but no one picked. “That’s weird, must have not been important.”

“Does she usually page you.”

“Not really, but she was working really hard on a paper, so she’s probably driven herself crazy. She’s kinda ADD like that.”

“Right, right.”

“Anyway, it’s almost 2 am, I should get going.”

“Of course.” He got up to show her to the door. He grabbed for the handle trapping her between him and the door. Without any thought, Bonnie pulled his face into hers for a kiss. He responded immediately pushing her against the door.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Bonnie started to pull away. “Want to come home with me?” she asked breathily.

“What’s wrong with here,” he asked lowly.

“No offense, but hooking up in a frat house isn’t high on my to-do list.”

“Good point,” she said moving his lips down her chin and trailing down on to her neck.

“We should probably get going.”

“We will.”

* * *

 

They stumbled into her apartment mouths attached to each other.

“Shhh,” Bonnie whispered, “My roommate’s asleep.”

“Got it,” he whispered back pulling her coat off.

Eventually, they made their way to her room where he could finally turn the light on and see her fully. Worked up from before they wasted no time pulling their clothes off. Finally naked she was something to really marvel at. Her breasts were perfect, her thighs and ass had a thickness to them that made Kai’s dick throb.

“Condom!” she shouted rummaging through her drawer. She searched every nook and cranny not finding one. She held her finger up to him putting her robe on. “I’ll be right back.”

She tiptoed her way to the bathroom to search the medicine cabinet. She found what she was looking for immediately and grabbed one. She was about to leave when she thought better of it and grabbed the whole box.

She quietly made her way back to her room accidentally knocking into a shelf in the hall. Bonnie stood still waiting to hear if she’s woken up Elena. When there was nothing to be heard she ran to her room closing the door behind her.

She tossed the box to Kai who was patiently waiting on her bed. “You know, I had a condom n my wallet.”

“Well, it’s too late now, and besides, god knows how long that’s been in there, it’s safer to use mine.”

“Whatever you say boss lady.”

“Yes, and don’t you forget it.” She straddled him slipping her robe off her shoulders. She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. “Now where were we?”

* * *

She was right to bring the whole box, they went five rounds before her body completely gave out and needed rest. It was crazy how worried she was to wake up Elena earlier when through all the moans and screams not a peep from her roommate—she was sure she was going to hear it in the morning but for now, she laid satiated in her bed ready for sleep.

When she woke up he was gone. _Classy_ she thought. All that was left was the feeling between her thighs and a condom wrapper with the 555HIKAI written on it. _At least he didn’t write on the used condom._

Getting out of her bed she prepare for Elena’s wrath. They were pretty noisy last night and Elena was up all night studying. She would almost feel bad if she didn’t have to endure the same often. Bonnie left her room to gloat.

After leaving the bathroom she headed straight to the kitchen to get some coffee. _That’s weird_ she thought. The coffee pot was empty as was the sink. _She must have left in hurry_. She proceeded to get the coffee ready and wait. Not wanting to watch a pot boil she made her way to the living.

Yawning she walked down the hallway still tired from last night. She stopped in her tracks when she stepped in something wet. She looked down and saw a trail of red. Her instincts told her to back away that whatever that blood led to wasn’t something she wanted to see, but she had to.

Slowly she followed the blood. In her living, nailed to the floor was her best friend with a permanent scream on her face. Tears filled her eyes. She was at a loss at what to do. She wanted to scream but her voice wouldn’t come.

She dropped down to the floor and crawled to her friend. “No, no, no,” she muttered trying to take the nails out but all she accomplished was tearing up her own fingers, She was racked with sobs covered in blood.

For the first time since finding her friend, she looked up at the wall in front of her. When her eyes were cleared enough she saw written in red, **AREN’T YOU GLAD YOU DIDN’T TURN ON THE LIGHT.**

 


End file.
